


Ben Meets Teddy

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: American Presidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during their bubble, Ben and Leslie spend their second night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Meets Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: ben and leslie and leslie's vibrator. either their first time or possibly later on in their relationship like its a thing they maybe often do, anything really :)
> 
> I'm sure I'm using the "American Presidents" tag inappropriately, but...

“Oh, um, that's…” Leslie trails off, feeling herself start to blush as she looks down at him.

“Your vibrator?” Ben asks, filling in the rest of her sentence.

They had been making out, just starting to playfully unbutton shirts and unzip pants, when he had rolled over and apparently, right on top of it. Ben had kind of yelped in surprise and she moved off him and onto her knees beside him on the mattress, confused about what had happened at first.

But then she saw what had happened.

Of course, it’s kind of silly, because there’s no reason for her to embarrassed that Ben found her vibrator, (or knows that she has one), but it’s only the second time he’s been in her bedroom and, well, yeah, she’s kind of embarrassed he found her vibrator.

In the bed. With his cute butt when he rolled right on top of it.

And now he’s holding the bright pink toy in his hand and looking at her like he’s equal parts turned on and amused.

“I was…oh, right, here’s what…yes, you see this morning, I was using it to help get my shoes on. Like a shoe horn.”

Ben makes a confused face. “Really?”

“No. That’s not it. I was, I thought it was my phone and nope, that call did not go through. Okay, wait…someone must have put it in here when I left for work and–”

“Leslie, it’s okay to–”

“Fine,” she says in a rush to get out the truth. “I was thinking about you this morning after I woke up and before I got out of bed, I pushed my pajama bottoms down and masturbated. Are you happy now?”

His eyebrows raise up in interest. “Well, um, kind of,” he grins at her. “Yeah.”

Leslie starts laughing and moves down, so she can bury her reddened face in the crook of his neck. “Oh my god. This is a little embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he whispers, his hand now rubbing lightly against her back–the hand that’s not still holding her vibrator. “It’s really sexy.”

When she sits back up, she takes in his disheveled clothing and messy dark hair, studies the warm lips she was just kissing and nuzzling into moments ago.

“It is sexy but it’s also a little strange. I mean, we just started dating and you’re already meeting my vibrator.”

Ben snorts adorably and looks at the device in his hand again. “Oh, hello there. It’s nice to meet you…?” He stops and looks at her expectantly.

Leslie sighs and then answers, “Theodore,” with a giggle.

“Theodore,” Ben repeats, then addresses the toy directly. “So, Theodore, I think we probably have some things in common. In fact, I’m pretty sure we share a few favorite _places_.”

“Oh my god,” she laughs again, her hand across her mouth briefly. But then she grabs the vibrator from Ben and sets it back down on the bed, so she can settle on top of him once more.

“You’re weird,” Leslie tells him before brushing her lips against his.

Ben responds by grabbing onto her hips and pulling her close, while he eagerly kisses her back. Soft gentle kisses and then more passionate ones that make her stomach flutter and her toes curl. Little nipping kisses that make her want more and smile against his mouth.

They lose themselves in making out for a few minutes and it’s when she’s just in her panties and he’s in his boxers, that she hears it–the low, familiar buzzing sound. She pulls back from where she was sucking on the skin of his neck and looks at Ben.

“What–”

“So. Can we play with this?”

Her eyes snap shut and she kind of moans her answer without even meaning to, it just comes out like that when she thinks about Ben using her vibrator on her.

“Do you just…start down there or…” he trails off, deciding instead to just experiment as he touches the tip to one of her nipples.

The sensation makes her jump at first and when he uses his lips on her other breast, his tongue licking and playing with that nipple, she slides her fingers into his hair.

Ben switches sides and the vibrator gets wet from where his mouth just was as she grinds her thighs together.

When Leslie opens her eyes, he’s multitasking–working his boxers off as he’s kissing down her stomach, then setting the still vibrating vibrator down on the bed briefly, while he tugs her underwear down and off.

“You did this this morning?”

“Yeah.”

“Thinking about me?”

Leslie nods and then realizes he might not be able to see her, so she says, “Yeah. I was thinking about the other night. When you stayed over. After you got all turned on by my receipts.”

“Uh-huh,” he responds, sounding amused once more and then he’s spreading her legs, slowing sliding the vibrator around her, where she’s already wet and ready for him, and kissing the inside of her thigh.

“And then I thought about work. I mean at work. We did it at… _ohhhhhhh_ , work.”

He’s sitting up now so he can watch her face but he’s still rubbing and sliding the wet tip of the vibrator around her clit. God, it feels good. It’s a vibrator so it always feels good, but knowing Ben is the one using it on her, gives Leslie an extra thrill.

“You thought about us fucking at work? While you were doing this?”

She meets his eyes. “Yeah. We were in my office. On my desk.”

“Fuck.”

It’s inside her and then back to her clit, as she grinds her hips, pushing against the toy. She finds a rhythm without even trying to _\--push, push, push_ , each thrust against the pleasant buzz building the pleasure up.

She hears him mutter something about how sexy she is and when she looks at him, Ben is using one hand to stroke himself while he’s also getting her off with the vibrator and it’s all so sexy, but then she also kind of thinks about how she’s sort of having a _ménage_ à _trois_ with Ben and Theodore Roosevelt and that’s really hot but also incredibly funny.

Leslie starts laughing just as she comes. Seconds later, when she focuses on him again, Ben is still touching himself and watching her, an almost incredulous expression on his face. He’s just so…she sits up quickly so she can kiss him again right on his mouth.

He’s still got the vibrator in his hand when she takes it from him. She doesn’t bother to turn it off. Instead, Leslie slides it down and lightly touches it to his balls experimentally. Then slowly  slides it back to just behind his balls and listens as he groans.

“Oh god. Leslie, I’m going to…”

She continues to play with him and true to his words, it doesn’t take much at all before he is coming and moaning beside her, mumbling Leslie’s name over and over, his face pressed against her shoulder. And afterwards maybe she has some of it on her breasts and her chin, but she hardly cares. Why would she?

When Ben is laughingly apologizing and using his discarded shirt to try and wipe her off, it’s all still just perfect–their fun, wonderful, sexy new relationship bubble.

After this, maybe he’ll want to cuddle and watch a _History Channel_ documentary before they go to sleep, (he’s only slept over the once, but based on that night, Leslie is already pretty sure that Ben is an excellent cuddler). There’s a presidents one she’s been meaning to catch.

 _Presidents_. Leslie starts laughing again.

“Alright, what’s so–”

“We just had a threesome with President Roosevelt.”

Ben stares at her, making a face, before looking at her now turned off and familiar vibrator. “Mr. President. It’s been a pleasure.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ben Meets Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307782) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
